Cynthia Rose Hall Interview
This interview was held by Jack7809. Cynthia Rose Hall portrayed Grace Phillips from Fear The Walking Dead. ---- What role/roles did you have on Fear The Walking Dead? I co-starred as the "Guardswoman" in the episode "The Dog." '''Were you a fan of The Walking Dead series prior to your role? HUGE fan! Big time! I remember when I went in for the audition my husband told me that I would be his hero for life if I landed a role on the show. So you can imagine there was a lot of pressure going in! Who are your favorite characters on The Walking Dead franchise? My favorite character on The Walking Dead was Glenn. I was so upset when they killed him off. I cried so hard during that episode. My favorite character on Fear The Walking Dead is probably Victor strand. I think he's the most intriguing. What was the atmosphere like on set? The atmosphere onset was very friendly. You never really know how the cast and crew are going to be when you walk on to a set so it's a little bit intimidating at first. But on Fear The Walking Dead everyone was not only very professional but very enthusiastic and nice to small-time actors like myself. Did your character have any type of backstory or a name? If not, did you make one up for her? The writers didn't provide a backstory for my character. But I think it's every good actress job to come up with one. Like they say, there's no small parts in Hollywood just small actors. However, her backstory is she's married, no kids. Joined the Army National Guard to get through college. I originally named her Grace Tsosi, but she became Grace Phillips on the day since that was the name tag wardrobe provided. Were there any scenes that didn't make it past post-production with you in them? (If so what happened in them) My scene in its entirety stayed in. Of course I wish that there were more! Do you know what happened to your character? Did she die? In my own opinion, if you don't see a character dying on screen then that character is still alive. But maybe that's just wishful thinking. Do you have any interesting or funny stories from your time on the set? They had so much gear on me that I had a hard time putting my arms down. I felt like the kid in A Christmas Story. How did you get your role on the show? My agent Jacque Pedersen send me out on the audition. I met with Wendy O'Brien who is an amazing casting director. She hired me previously for Sons of Anarchy. I read for the role and that was it! What was the best part about working on Fear The Walking Dead? Just being a part of that whole world was an amazing experience for me. I'm a huge fan of the zombie genre so finally being able to work on something that has zombies in it is the coolest thing ever! Thank you on behalf of the entire wiki! It was lots of fun! Category:Interviews